


Reveal

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Is Not Married, Gen, Missions, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury tells Clint about Hydra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reveal

Nick Fury was sitting in his office. He heard a knock. "Come in" he said.

Clint Barton aka Hawkeye walked into the office. Clint was one of his most trust worthy agents. Despite being brainwashed 2 years ago, Nick trusted him impeccably.

"You called me, Sir?" said Barton.

"Yes, I have a mission for you." Nick said.

Barton nodded and sat down.

Nick started, "SHIELD has been compromised." Nick saw Clint's eyes widen. He continued, "Its been infiltrated by Hydra."

Barton asked, "How? When?"

Nick said, "I'm guessing for some decades now."

Barton said, "Do we know how many agents-?"

Nick said, "Don't know, but I imagine a substantial number."

Barton said, "What's my mission?"

Nick said, "I want you to keep Banner and Stark safe. After that start searching for Hydra bases."

Barton nodded, "How many people know about Hydra?" he asked.

Nick said, "Only Hill, you and me."

Barton said, "I'm guessing I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

Nick said, "Yeah, not even Romanoff."

Barton said, "She is not going to like this. But OK."

Nick said, "Good luck Agent Barton and be careful."

Clint nodded and left Fury's office. 

He had a mission to accomplish.


End file.
